villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Felix (Red vs. Blue)
Felix is a mercenary and one of the leaders of the Space Pirates on the planet Chorus. He is initially shown to be affiliated with the New Republic of Chorus, however, his true affiliation is eventually revealed to be with Charon Industries. Felix is one of the main antagonists of the Chorus Trilogy (alongside his partner-in-crime Locus and his superior Control). He serves as a supporting character in Season 11, the main antagonist of Season 12, and the secondary antagonist of Season 13. He is voiced by Miles Luna. History Pre-''Red Vs. Blue'' Felix was originally a soldier serving in the UNSC. He fought in the Human-Covenant War alongside Locus, and their squad became involved in one of the worst battles in UNSC history. After the war ended, the two found themselves unable to return to civilian life and continued working together as mercenaries, taking up side jobs such as the hit on Gabriel Lozano. The duo was eventually hired by Malcolm Hargrove to wipe out the people of the planet Chorus. Felix and Locus infiltrated the New Republic and the Federal Army of Chorus respectively. With the assistance of the other mercenaries Hargrove had hired, the two bounty hunters escalated the events of the war to kill off more of the planet's citizens. Season 11 Felix spotted the Reds and Blues when they crash landed on Chorus and went to go meet. He later catches a brief glimpse of Locus, who tells him that Control wants them alive. In order to gain their trust, Felix "saves" Washington from a bullet to the head, courtesy of Locus, by activating a Hardlight Shield. He later gets shot by Locus in the leg with his sniper rifle. Felix informs Wash about the history of the planet Chorus, how it was forgotten the UNSC after the Human-Covenant war between the humans and the aliens, and how it has fallen into a civil war between the New Republic and the Federal Army. The mercenary requests their help in the war, but the Blood Gulch Crew initially declines. The Federal Army later attacks again, but Felix back up arrives and holds them off. Felix takes Simmons, Grif, Tucker, and Caboose to the Headquarters of the New Republic through a cave system and has the Reds and Blues meet with Vanessa Kimball, the leader of the New Republic. The NRC leader convinces the four Reds and Blues to join the New Republic. Season 12 Felix went with Tucker and his squad to participate in the attack on F.A.C. Outpost 22. The bounty hunter planted several C-4 explosives all around the compound. When the Feds sound off an alarm, Felix detonates a few explosives as a distraction. However, Tucker tells him about Locus' presence, prompting Felix to set off the remaining explosives. Retreating back to their base, Felix congratulates Tucker on the mission, despite getting two men killed. When Kimball informs the Reds and Blues of where their friends' are being held, Felix offers to help rescue them for a price. The four Reds and Blues then begin their squads for the mission, using Felix as a target for practice. However, Felix manages to foil their attempts to capture him. He later communicates with Locus and Control to inform them that Simmons, Grif, Tucker, and Caboose are attempting to rescue their friends. Control orders the mercenaries to kill them if they reunite with each other. After Locus executes the Federal Army soldiers stationed at F.A.C. Outpost 37, Felix reveals his true allegiance to the Reds and Blues. Despite Locus wanting to quickly finish them off, Felix instead keeps the Reds and Blues alive and informs them of his and Locus' mission to kill all of Chorus' citizens. Before he can kill them, however, Carolina reveals herself and gives the Reds and Blues the opportunity to escape. Felix then fights the Freelancer, managing to stab her in the leg with a combat knife. However, Carolina teleports both her and the Reds and Blues away. Control contacted Felix and Locus soon afterward, ordering the two to return to their respective armies and inform them that the Reds and Blues are dead., Felix uses the opportunity to encourage Kimball to launch a final attack on the Federal Army. He then contacts the Reds and Blues alongside Locus via open-frequency radio and offers them a safe transportation of Chorus. However, the Reds and Blues instead opt to attack the Space Pirates at Radio Jammer Station 1C. Felix and Locus initially fight Wash and Carolina, but Felix eventually winds up battling Tucker. Felix gloats about the Pirates' plans and how he was able to convince Kimball to launch a final attack on the Feds. However, Tucker reveals to Felix that he recorded Felix's entire speech, which Epsilon broadcasts to both the Federal Army and the New Republic. Felix and Locus then retreat and contact Control again. Control then announces to the two mercenaries that they will be going to war with the inhabitants of Chorus. Season 13 To gain more footsoldiers, Felix and Locus attack the UNSC Tartarus and "recruit" several of its prisoners, jettisoning the ones who refused their offer off the ship. There they meet Aiden Price, the former counselor for Project Freelancer. After Price reveals his knowledge of Project Freelancer, the merc duo opts to recruit him. Price then introduces them to Sharkface, a former Insurrectionist imprisoned aboard the ship who he believes can assist them. The two recruits Sharkface and he becomes one of the three leaders of the Space Pirates alongside them. Felix and Locus assault Kimball's forces at Crash Site Alpha and ambush Kimball's assault team. The duo are contacted by Sharkface, who informs them of the planet's Purge temple and the resting place of the key needed to activate it. Felix then goes with Sharkface at an Eastern Mountain Range to get the key, but Doyle takes it first. However, Felix goes after Doyle and steals the key from him. The bounty hunter then retreats in a Falcon after the Reds and Blues arrive. The Space Pirates then launch a massive attack on Armonia to kill Doyle in order for Felix to use the sword. However, Doyle sacrifices himself to detonate the city's nuclear reactor and kills most of their forces. While this act severely impacted the Space Pirates' manpower, it also gave Felix full control of the key. The mercenary duo go to the Purge temple but their path is blocked by Wash and Carolina. The two then fight the Freelancer duo, however, Wash and Carolina reveal to them that they were only trying to stall them while their base, Crash Site Alpha, was taken over. The New Republic then uses the temple to pull the Tartarus towards the Purge temple. While the Purge temple is destroyed, Felix uses his light shield to protect himself and Locus. Felix then goes after the Reds and Blues with a reluctant Locus to get revenge. Locus soon admits defeat, he tries to persuade Felix to stand down but Felix snaps at him claiming that he is finishing the fight for himself. The bounty hunter attempts to attack the entire Blood Gulch Crew but is easily overpowered and surrounded. Locus then enters the scene and informs Felix that he is not willing to go on with killing any more innocent people. Felix attempts to attack his former partner but Simmons fires a sticky grenade at Felix. The mercenary summons a Light Shield to block it, but Tucker tosses a regular grenade at his feet. Despite his begging, the two grenades then detonate and send Felix flying over the edge. Locus immediately picks up Felix's sword and activates it, confirming Felix's death. Trivia *"Felix" was revealed to be a codename, with his real name not being revealed until Season 14. *Felix and Locus have their own theme music: "Soul Clef XI" by Trocadero. It is an anagram for "Locus Felix". *Fans often jokingly referred to him as Felix McScouty due to his armor set containing a Scout helmet. Navigation Category:Internet Villains Category:Machinima Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Mercenaries Category:Red Vs Blue Villains Category:Destroyers Category:Male Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Master Orator Category:Military Category:Fighters Category:Right-Hand Category:Traitor Category:Archenemy Category:Servant of Hero Category:Spy Category:Genocidal Category:Greedy Category:Provoker Category:Liars Category:Leader Category:Mongers Category:Abusers Category:Minion Category:Deceased Category:Pure Evil Category:Trickster Category:Neutral Evil Category:Sadists Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Psychopath Category:One-Man Army Category:Dissociative Category:Arrogant Category:Egotist Category:Posthumous Category:Paranoid Category:Control Freaks Category:Social Darwinists Category:Misanthropes Category:Vengeful Category:Nemesis Category:Criminals Category:Wrathful Category:Envious Category:Brutes Category:Barbarian Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Pirates